Summer Love
by Abrilly Park
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto trabaja como espia para su hermano pero todo cambia cuando tambien tiene que recibir un estupido curso de Literatura Romana y cuando Syaoran Lee es su maestro y su primer amor. mi primer fic por favor leeanlo. Reviews por fa!
1. Tu, Syaoran Lee mi primer amor

_**Amor de Verano**_

_**Por: Abrilly Park**_

_**Capitulo I:**_

_**Tu, Syaoran Lee, Mi primer Amor**_

Disclaimer: Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, espero que les guste.

( -...- ) diálogos

( "pensamientos" ) pensamientos

( -------------------- ) cambio de escena

( Flasback ) flashbacks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tu, Syaoran Lee, Mi p**__**rimer Amor**_

-¡Lo odio!!! Es que es tan injusto. ¿¡Como puede el hacerme esto a mi!? Mi segundo ano en la universidad... ¡y me manda a un estúpido curso de Literatura Romana!!!! ¡Esta tan odioso!!! Aparte quiere que juegue a la espía secreta. Ha-ha. ¡Lo odio!!!! –dijo Sakura enojada.

-Oh vamos Sakura, no debe de ser tan malo. –Tomollo la consoló.

-¡¿Que!? ¡Tu conoces mejor que nadie a mi hermano! Es un total idiota. Siempre me usa como un arma. Yo creo que hasta se olvido del hecho que yo, Sakura Kimonoto soy su única hermana. ¡Es que no logro entender la mente de Toulla! Todo el mundo dice que es maduro, pero haciendome hacer esto... solo lo hace ver una persona baja, sin sentimientos ni emociones. No puedo creer que el sea así con migo.

Ah... Claro... ¿Que podría saber yo? Alguien sin experiencia alguna, deberia de estar agradecida que Toulla esto... Toulla aquello.. es lo único que sabe decir... Gran idiota. –la expresión de Sakura era triste y furiosa. Aun no lograba entender por que Toulla se volvió así.

-Sakura... Yo... yo te tengo que confesar algo, pero creo que no te va gustar y por eso no te lo había dicho. Espero que me comprendas. –anuncio Tomoyo.

-Oh por favor... ¿Que tan malo podría ser? –dijo como si fuera la gran cosa que Tomoyo le estuviera escondiendo algo. Claro.. Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy misteriosa, pero no puedo mentir el hecho que me da curiosidad saber que es. –Dime, ¿De que se trata? –pregunto tranquilamente.

-Sakura... estoy saliendo con alguien, ... –empezó a decir Tomoyo antes que sakura la interrumpiera con felicitaciones. ㄱ.ㄱ

-¡Que bien Tomoyo!!! Ya era hora... –dijo feliz por su amiga.

-Pero... esa persona resulta que es Toulla. –al terminar de decir esto Sakura quedo pasmada.

-¡¿Que?!!!! ¿Por que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿y POR QUE!!!!!!!! –pregunto Sakura alterada.

-Bueno... Toulla se me pidió de una forma irrechazable aun sabiendo que no tienes buena relación con el... Además, para certe sincera yo había estado enamorada de Toulla desde hace mucho. –dijo sinceramente Tomoyo.

Sakura guardo silencio por unos instante y después dijo –Esta bien Tomoyo, no me voy a oponer por que tus palabras me suenan muy sinceras y además si opongo alguien quien amas y parecías de verdad yo como amiga debería estarte apoya como de lugar aun que se trate del idiota de mi hermano. Espero que tengas mucha suerte con el, aun que no se como el puede tener novia... con esa actitud no me lo esperaba, pero bueno... los milagro existen, ¿No? –Sakura se lo tenia que llevar todo a calma si quería al menos disfrutar de unas semanas de vacaciones.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Terminare el maldito curso y trabajo rápido!! Y después disfrutare del resto de mis vacaciones. –se propuso Sakura.

-Descuida tendrás tiempo para ti misma también, total son 3 meses de vacaciones. Te deseo suerte. Yo tengo que ir a uh...

-¿Ver a Toulla? ¿No? –Sakura termino la frase por ella y después soltó una risita haciendo que Tomoyo se avergonzara.

-¡Ush! ¡Sakura Kinomoto... No te rías así! Me da pena. –dijo antes de irse.

-Que te vaya bien con Toulla. –dijo Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-Ah... –suspiro... –quien lo iba a creer, el gran Toulla Kinomoto enamorado de mi mejor amiga... Que hermano, ¿no? –dijo de forma sarcástica.

Sakura saco su gran maleta de viaje y empiezo a empacar. Ella odiaba trabar como espía para su hermano, pero que mas daba. A veces solía ser muy divertido pero podría ser mortalmente peligroso. Si.. Por supuesto que Sakura Kinomoto no le temía a nada. Termino de hacer sus maletas y se fue a dormir temprano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 22 horas. Tomoyo llego al parque donde Toulla la estaba esperando. Cuando vio a Tomoyo viéndole, el se puso nervioso. Camino hacia ella y la saludo con un dulce beso en los labios. Después caminaron por el parque agarrados de la mano sin decir una palabra. Se sentaron en unas banca largas cerca las cuales estaban en el puente del lago. Era una noche brillante y fresca. De repente Toulla se acostó y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Tomoyo haciendo que Tomoyo se ruborizara. Toulla cerro sus ojos.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamo

-¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿Que paso? –pregunto nerviosa

-Nada. –dijo Toulla ㄱ.ㄱ -¿Tomoyo? –volvió a llamarla.

-¿Si? –pregunto ella aun nerviosa.

-Nada. –volvió a decir divertido -¿Tomoyo? –la vuelvo a llamar.

-Si vuelves a decir nada... te juro que...

Toulla se levanto de un modo molesto. Tomoyo se asusto por un momento. Toulla se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-TE AMO. –y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tomoyo se puso roja al borde de la vergüenza. Sentía tantas cosas no sabia como expresarlas. Toulla agarro la mano de Tomoyo y la jalo hacia el haciendo que los labios de Tomoyo y los suyos encajaran perfectamente en un beso, pero algo en este beso era diferente. Tomoyo podía sentir esa emoción, la no había creído que Toulla tuviera al besarla. Claro, Toulla era un experto besando, pero sus besos anteriores eran como que una mezcla de nerviosismo, vergüenza y un poco tristes. Ahora son todo lo contrario, ahora el me hace sentir cosas que jamas pensé que un hombre como el haría sentir.

De pronto Tomoyo se resbalo por que como su mano estaba deteniendo su cuerpo por la distancia que había, cayó en cima de Toulla en el suelo.

-Auch... ㅠ.ㅠ eso dolió. –se quejo Toulla

-¡Lo siento mucho!!!! -se disculpo Tomoyo avergonzada.

-No tengas pena, por ti podría hacer mas que esto, -dijo pasando un mechón de cabello de Tomoyo atrás de su oreja.

Toulla ayudo a levantar a Tomoyo y se fueron agarrados de la mano al carro de Toulla.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente.

[[vuelvo a Tahiti. Junio 06. Gate # 6 a las 8:15 a.m.

-Bueno al parecer parece que este es mi vuelo. –dijo sakura en suspiro.

-Que le vaya bien agente 412. –dijo en forma de "Despedida" ㄱ.ㄱ

-Ten cuidado Sakura. Te esperamos pronto. –dijo Tomoyo con dulzura a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias, volveré pronto. –se despido y fue en marcha.

Toulla y Tomoyo vieron como entro hasta la puerta la cual la llevaria a su destino y ellos tambien decidieron retirarse a sus deberes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tahiti 13 horas. En un hotel de 5 estrellas.

"Vaya hotel.. quien iré a pensar que mi hermano al menos me daría buen alojamiento. Pero aun así... ¡Tomar un estúpido curso de Literatura Romana! No dios... y apostaría que ese profesor es de lo mas aburrido del mundo."

-¿Señorita? –llamo la señora del lobby

-¿Eh si? –dijo quitandome los lentes de sol.

-Su suit es la 10. Aquí están sus llaves. Esperamos que tenga una agradable estancia. Buen día. –dijo dándole a Sakura las llaves.

-Buen día. –se despidió.

------------------------------------------

-haber... esta debe ser la suit numero 10. –dijo a si misma. –Dios este lugar es enorme. Ha-ha.

Sakura introdujo la llave del su suit y entro. Instalo todas sus cosas y se cambio para ir a la playa. Se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas rosado pálido y una flores estampadas cuales eran de un rosado mas fuerte. Ya eran las 13 y media horas cuando ella salio a la playa. Las playa de Tahti eran hermosas. Al menos eso era lo bueno de Tahiti. Sakura se acostó en una hamaca y se quedo dormida allí en la sombra por media hora, pero alguien la despertó. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo. Se encontró con unos ojos profundos, color chocolate. Realmente hermosos, pero quien era esa persona. Sakura se levanto algo desorganizada. Su mente no había terminado de procesar toda esta información.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura? –pregunto el.

-Uh.. si. ¿quien es usted? –pregunto Sakura asombrada.

-Mucho gusto Sak. Mi nombre es Lee Syaoran. –Sakura se quedo pasmada cuando oyó ese nombre.

-¿Sya... oran? –sakura no lo podía creer.

-Hace que no nos vemos Sak. –dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sakura aun no lo podía creer que haya de encontrarse con Syaoran en un lugar como este a menos que...

-Si. –dijo ella aun desconcertada.

-Ven vamos. –Syaoran la levanto y empezaron a caminar.

-¿A donde vamos? –pregunto Sakura.

-A caminar. Caminar por la playa es divertido. ¿No? –dijo el divertido.

-Si bueno... eso creo. –dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

-¿Como te has pasado la vida Sak? –le pregunto Syaoran.

-ha-ha –rió Sakura. –apuesto que no quieres saber... mi vida siempre ha sido algo aburrida. –dijo sakura

-¿La vida de Sakura Kinomoto aburrida? Por favor... cuando te conocí en secundaria eras la chica mas bonita, popular, de corazón mas cálido que había en Tomoeda. –dijo Syaoran sinceramente.

-Oh por favor. Yo solo era buena por que era tonta. Tal vez tu no lo entiendas... pero aun así me alegro que tu estuviera allí cuando eso paso. –dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran a los ojos.

-Eh... es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. –dijo Syaoran algo serio.

-¿Como amigos... no?

-Tu lo sabes Sak, yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Como tu me ayudaste a mi de tal forma. Yo nunca te podría dejar caer. –dijo Syaoran sincero.

-Pero tu nunca llegaste a comprender mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¿o es que lo sabias y solo lo ignorabas? –pregunto Sakura curiosa viéndolo muy fijamente.

-Sakura yo... –Sakura no lo dejo terminar poniendo un dedo en los labios de Syaoran haciendo que el se sonrojara.

Sakura coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Syaoran y lo miro con una mirada nostálgica. Syaoran tenia una mirada seria y deseosa, pero no podía. No con Sakura. Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. De pronto Syaoran se acerco como si iba a besar a Sakura. Ellos quedaron espesos centímetros. Sakura ya podía sentir como los sus labios se rozaban. Sakura no lo pudo aguantar mas y quiso besar a Syaron pero de repente Syaoran la rechazo dándole la espalda. Sakura se lleno de nostalgia completamente.

-Como hace 8 anos.. –dijo Sakura.

-Sak. Yo... yo no puedo contigo aun que quisiera. Tu eres la persona perfecta que yo siempre soné pero aveces hay obstaculos que no podemos superar y eso... –Sakura lo abrazo por detrás.

-Syaoran yo siempre te he... te he... –vacilo.

-¡No lo digas! –grito Syaoran

-Te he amado. –termino de decir Sakura

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y la beso fervorosamente. A comparacion de Syaoran... El beso de Sakura era dulce y apasionante, pero el de Syaoran era como si expresara todo lo que vino guardando... Todo lo que no pudo hacer y todo lo que no lo pudo decir a Sakura.

Fin del capitulo I

Por favor dejen Reviews me interesaría mucho saber lo que piensan.


	2. Desiciones

_Amor de verano._

_Capitulo II_

_**Decisiones**___

**Por: ABRILLY PARK**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Al día siguiente eran las 7:30 a.m. de la mañana. Alguien toco en la suite de Sakura. Claro, Sakura aun no se había levantado, pero el toque era constante así que no tuvo mas elección que levantarse a ver quien era. Entre bostezos y tratando de poner los pies en la tierra, logro abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió quien estaba allí. ¡Dios era Syaoran!! Pero algo no le gustaba a Sakura de esto. Syaoran traía un libro en sus manos. Sakura quiso creer que no era lo que ella pensaba.

-Hola. –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa matadora, entrando sin permiso.

-Si... si, Syaoran, si puedes entrar. –dijo Sakura

-Claro que puedo, desde hoy seré tu nuevo maestro de literatura ROMANA. –dijo Syaoran feliz.

A Sakura no le pasaba. ¿Como es posible? ¿Syaoran su maestro? Y lo peor de todo era que le iba ensenar literatura ROMANA. Sakura se iba morir. Con un profesor como el, Sakura no resistirá las ganas de tirársele en cima.

-Entonces... ¿Solo eres mi maestro no? –pregunto Sakura inocentemente

-Y tu compañero de robo. –agrego

-No llames al espionaje robo, se escucha mal. –protesto Sakura, al parecer algo ofendida.

-¿Entonces que mas es? Sino un robo. –dijo Syaoran desafiante.

-Claro Lee... pero tendrás que esperarme al menos una hora. –le informo Sakura viendo su reloj.

-¿Por que? –pregunto.

-No he desayunado, tampoco me he arreglado, ni he tomado un baño descante. –le informo

-Oh si claro Sak. Puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras. Como no... Si esta bien. –dijo sarcásticamente.

Sakura solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "Oh por favor" Syaoran como maestro podría ser algo estricto y intolerante, pero con Sakura como alumna le costaría el triple.

-Esta bien Syaoran, -dijo rendida. –Sino tengo opción. Solo déjame agarrarme el cabello. ¿Eso si me los puedes permitir no?

-Claro... Adelante. –dijo gustoso.

-Rayos Syaoran... ¿Cuando cambiaras? –exclamo antes de entrar al baño.

Después de 15 minutos Sakura salió del baño lista para su aburrida clase de Literatura Romana. Es que aun no lo podía creer, sus vacaciones desperdiciadas en un estúpido curso de literatura que nunca le serviría para nada y más si era romana, de los mitos y todas esas cosas.

Sakura se sentó en un cojín en la mesa de la sala justo enfrente de donde Syaoran estaba sentado.

-Y bien maestro. ¿Que me va ensenar hoy? –pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa seductora.

-El mito de Adonis. ¿Lo conoces no? –le pregunto.

-Uhmm no se, tal vez un beso me ayudaría a refrescar mi memoria. –dijo Sakura divertida.

-Oh vamos Sakura, esto te va ayudar a ti no a mi. Uhmm... esta bien, te prometo que si te portas bien te daré un premio al terminar la clase. ¿Si?

-Uhmm... Esta' bien, pero el premio lo decido yo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –acepto Syaoran, ¿Que podía perder?

-Y si, si me acuerdo de ese tal Adonis. ¿El que Afrodita y Ceres se pelearon conquistarlo? –pregunto algo insegura.

-Si. Veo que no eres tan mala en eso. No me puedo imaginar. Como hayas perdido una clase tan divertida. –dijo Syaoran

-Uno divertida no. Dos la perdí a propósito. –dijo así de sencillo

-Lo sabia, una chica como tu... ¿Perdiendo clases? Si, tendría que ser a propósito. –dijo Syaoran seguro.

-Y... tu, ¿Como estas tan seguro que yo soy esa clase de chica? –le pregunto Sakura.

-Por que eres espía también y las espías nunca pero nunca se les va nada. –dijo Syaoran algo misterioso. –En fin regresemos a los mitos. Hoy te ensenare 5 mitos diferente, lo cuales tienen un significado en la mitología griega.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina de Touya. 11:01 a.m.

-¿si? ¿Que paso? –pregunto Touya por el teléfono, ya que su secretaria lo había llamado.

-La señorita Tomollo esta aquí. Joven, ¿La dejo pasar? –pregunto

-Si. –dijo y colgó.

Tomollo entro a la oficina de Touya molesta, cerro la puerta y se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente. Touya se sorprendió por la actitud de Tomollo, algo realmente malo paso y creo que tenia que ver con el pues o sino no lo estuviera viendo tan feo.

-Eh... . Tomollo mi amor, ¿Que paso? –dijo Touya nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Que que me pasa? Touya... ¿En verdad me amas? –pregunto Tomollo triste.

-Siempre Tomollo. –le respondió.

-Entonces ¿que es esto? –dijo Tomollo sacando un sobre amarillo y dejándoselo en la mesa.

-¿Que es esto? –pregunto Touya abriendo. Eran fotos, las desempapelo y las vio. Touya se quedo en shock. -¿Quien te dio esto? –pregunto

-Claro... eso es lo que te importa a ti... ¡Tonto, egoísta! –dijo Tomollo. Salió corriendo de su oficina llorando.

-Dios. –exclamo Touya de mal humor.

Afuera del edificio.

-Touya es un estúpido. ¡Como lo odio!!!!! –dijo Tomollo sintiéndose mal del estomago.

-¡Tomollo! –la llamo Touya

-Rayos. –dijo Tomollo empezando a correr. –Es que no puede dejar de ser tan egoísta. Me revienta que sea así. –se dijo a si misma sin darse cuenta que Touya la tenia agarra del brazo y Tomollo seguía con su escenita. -¿huh? ¿Ah!!!? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¡Rayos!

Touya, sin importarle como sus trabajadores lo veían, llevo casi arrastrada a Tomollo hacia el su carro. Abrió la puerta y metió a Tomollo ahí de un tiro y cerro la puerta. Después el se subió arranco el motor y se fueron.

-¡Que piensas ¿Que haces?!!!! –protesto Touya.

-Calla mujer si no quieres verme en verdad mente enojado. –le advirtió Touya sin humor.

Tomollo solo guardo silencio.

--------------------------------------------------

Eran 11:30 a.m. cuando la clase mas aburrida para Sakura termino.

-Ehemm... –Claro Syaoran la garganta viendo que Sakura se había quedado casi dormida.

-¿Ah? –dijo Sakura entre un bostezo. -¿Ya termino? –dijo dando otro bostezo.

-Creo saber la razón por la cual perdiste esa clase. –bromeo.

-Oh cállate Syaoran. –dijo Sakura de mal humor.

-Ohh... ¿Esta Sak enojada por que la desperté? –dijo Syaoran en una forma burlona.

-Ha – Ha muy divertido señor sábelo todo. –dijo irónicamente

Syaoran rio. –Bueno ya me voy.

-A todavía no. –dijo Sakura agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Que? ¿Aun quieres más? –pregunto

-No. Quiero mi recompensa. –protesto

-¿Recompensa? Uhmm –se quedo pensando Syaoran. –De acuerdo. Has sido una buena alumna Sak. –dijo burlón.

-Ha – Ha... –dijo irónicamente

-Haber que es lo que qui...

Sakura no lo dejo terminar por que antes que terminar ella se le lanzo en cima y sello sus labios en un dulce beso. El cual Syaoran no lo pudo rechazar y con mucho gusto se lo correspondió tan dulce como el pudo. Sakura no querría apartarse de el pero por falta de aire tuvo que.

-Sak si este es lo que quieres de premio creo que esta será la última vez que te lo pondré así. Ya lo sabes y creo que te lo deje muy claro.

-Syaoran... ¿Por que me haces esto? Yo... no lo entiendo.

-¡Ahhh!! –exclamo Syaoran confundido. –Creo que esto fue mi culpa. No tuve que haberte correspondido el beso. –dijo francamente

-Syaoran no tiene nada de malo. Tú y yo... es decir...

-No Sakura... lo nuestro no puede ser... Jamás... –dijo Syaoran triste

-dime... ¿por que? –pregunto. –Dame una buena razón el por que no podemos estar juntos.

-Yo... yo... te amo.

-¡mentira!!! Déjate de excusa y dime la verdad. ¿Que es? ¿Que es Syaoran? Para que tu te comportes así de esta manera con migo.

-Sakura. Debes entender. Yo... hice una promesa. Y lo puedo romper por que sino estuviera pecando. Además... esa relación de tú y yo como amigo también esta mal. Tú no lo sabes Sak.

-Algún día lo sabré Syaoran, y cuando ese día llegue veras que tu regresaras a mi una forma u otra. Lo veras Syaoran lo prometo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echa esa promesa se termina el 2ndo capitulo.

¡Por favor dejen reviews!!!


End file.
